Hora de aventura: el cometa azul
by finnthelich
Summary: cuando la esperanza es el sacrifico se su vida, Finn busca hacer todo aquello que el cree que necesita hacer para despedirse de sus amigo y de alguien que es muy valiosa para el.


_**Capitulo 1**_

_-The begin of the end-_

Era una tarde fría solo se podía observar la suave brisa que pegaba sobre el césped. Cuando de repente se pudo observar una figura encapuchada de lo que serian aproximadamente 1,70 metros de alto, no se podía distinguir nada mas por aquella capa de gran tamaño. El sujeto parecía tener un rumbo determinado a una enorme casa del árbol.

tock tock

Jake: ¿Hay quieren sera?, son las 6 nadie anda por las 6 por aquí.

Jake baja las escaleras con cautela ya que bmo estaba tomando una siesta.

Jake: Hola, quien es usted... Finn!

Finn: Viejo tiempo sin verte, al parecer ya te habías olvidado de mi, ni siquiera me reconociste a la primera.

Jake: Viejo te extrañe, tienes que contarme lo que aprendiste durante tu viaje, fue un año muy difícil, y tu de viaje disfrutando la vida.

Finn: Jajaja, Jake si supieras todo lo que me paso, (si lo supiera no estuvieras tan feliz) bueno hombre sabes que fui de entrenamiento para prepararme por si el lich volvía ,cierto, bueno durante el viaje me enfrente a monstruos que me pusieron a prueba día a dia . En una de esas casi muero pero salí airoso ya que el monstruo que me estaba atacando exploto de la nada.

Jake: Finn, te dije que tenia que acompañarte, que pasaría si hubieses muerto, todos estaríamos ahora en tu...

Finn: funeral, lose, pero valió la pena, después de todo porque ahora me he vuelto alguien mas fuerte capaz de derrotar lo que sea.

Jake: Si, cuando me derrotes te creeré.

jake sonríe de forma picara igual que Finn

Jake: por lo menos volviste dos días antes de año nuevo.

Finn: Siempre llego en el momento justo. Jake sabes me gustaría salir ahorita contigo, me di cuenta que alguien esta muy dormilon y me da pena despertarlo. Además necesito algunos consejos tuyos.

Jake: Haya el muchachito todavía extraña a la princesa, error la reina

Finn serio dice: No, no es eso. Además a ella ya la supere, me di cuenta que vivir la vida triste no vale la pena ya que el amor trae tristeza. Mejor es vivir sin amor y ayudar a quien necesita ayuda. Ese es mi pensamiento

Jake: Hay si como no, si la reina flama te dijera que le gustas

Finn: La rechazaría, ya que el único deber mio es proteger a OOO

Jake: Esta bien es tu desicion y yo te lo respeto, aunque sigo pensando que serian buena jake casi susurrando.

Finn: Bueno tenia pensado ir a el bar del dulce reino a tomar malteadas

Jake: El bar es un buen lugar, esta bien.

Finn:( aaaah Jake siempre listo, se dio cuenta que todavía no lo supero con una sola mirada, pero ahora mi única misión es proteger OOO de algo que se aproxima, y que en solo 345 días podría acabar con todo, espero, solo espero que me recuerden después de eso. Como demonios iba a pensar que yo un chico de 17 tendría que encargarse de algo tan descomunal como eso. Bueno así es la vida de un héroe, siempre sera injusta).

Jake: Finn, quitate esa capa y mueve te viejo, si sigues pensando en la reina flama te babearas y llegaras al bar todo babeado.

Finn: Que no estoy pensado en ella, viejo superalo.

Jake: Jajaja esta bien, esta bien bro,vamos.

Finn: Ok

Finn empezó a correr a una gran velocidad mientras que Jake lo seguía como un gigante.

Jake:(No recuerdo que Finn fuera tan veloz, nunca lo había visto así, además no recuerdo esa espada que esta al lado de la espada finn , esa espada es, de fuego o estoy loco, se parece a la espada de sangre de demonio pero la rodea un aura de fuego, además Finn no suele usar cosas de fuego, acaso el, se hizo inmune al fuego para salir con ella, o sera que estoy absolutamente equivocado, Finn que sucede bro cuéntamelo).

Luego de un rato Finn corto el silencio.

Finn: Jake estabas diciendo en la casa acerca de que fuente un año difícil, por que?

Jake: Ah porque cuando te fuiste tres meses después vino una invasión tremenda de mutantes a todos los reinos, de los cuales el de dulce fue el mas afectado teniendo como baja a uno de los guardianes del reino. Además reinos como el de fuego y el agua tuvieron discusiones políticas acerca de la estabilidad de sus masas al punto de que casi se crea una guerra civil entre todos los reinos, por suerte se pudo evitar gracias a una charla mientras se comían unas tartas reales, al parecer eso fue lo que lo evito, además mientras que no estabas yo solo tuve que encargarme de los problemas de casi todas las princesas, además del típico secuestro de algunas de ellas por Simón.

Finn : Viejo no sabia eso lamento haber tardado tanto

Jake: No importa durante tu ausencia, Marceline me intento ayudar hasta que se enojo con Bonnibell de hay en adelante, no me ayudo nadie. Pero lo bueno es que ahora estas aquí para ayudarme

Finn: Si ya volví.( aunque no estaré aquí por mucho Jake).

Durante el camino hubo un silencio muy molesto entre los dos hasta que por fin llegaron al destino un dulce reino que se preparaba para las fiestas de fin de año. Mucho mas hermoso de lo que comúnmente es, se podía observar a lo lejos los restos de la épica batalla que Jake le había dicho a Finn

Finn: increíble, como cambio en un solo año

?: Jake,..., Finn! Por aquí miren arriba

Continuara

**Que estará pensando Finn, porque esta tan preocupado, supero a la pf, esas dudas y mas en hora de aventura el cometa azul.**

**Les gusto, es mi primer fic y espero que les guste tanto como a mi **


End file.
